Achievements
Similar to the concept found in video games, Achievements on GPX+ are rewards for completing certain challenges, such as obtaining certain Pokemon or performing a specific number of actions on the website. The completion of any task is marked by a small graphic added to a user's page, often lifted from the hand-held games themselves. Some of the more difficult or time-consuming achievements are rewarded with points, summoning items, or account upgrades, and a few are provided as "gag" rewards related to the challenge itself. Starting in mid-January, additional achievements were added each month. Each addition included tasks that called for recreating the parties of the Gym Leaders, with each addition adding the badges of the different regions in the order they were introduced in the real world, along with a few additional, miscellaneous goals. List of Achievements Base Set The majority of the initial achievements revolve around user interaction with each other; rewards are given based on how often the user clicks, how many Pokemon they have hatched, and so on. Many of the remaining achievements require the users to have specific species or categories of Pokemon (for example, Shinies or Novelties) either in their party or in their Pokedex to obtain their respective rewards. January Additions The first of the additions introduces the concept of getting "gym badges" by obtaining a particular region's Gym Leaders' Pokemon and raising them to Level 100; once the user has obtained all the badges, they are "crowned" the region champion. As this was the first addition, the Kanto Gym Leaders were featured. The Leaders' lineups were taken from FireRed/LeafGreen, with the exception of Giovanni's team, which uses the Red/Green/Blue lineup (Rhyhorn and Rhydon instead of two Rhyhorns). There is no specific theme in the rest of the achievements. February Additions The second set of additions introduces the Johto Gym Badges. Line-ups are taken from HeartGold/SoulSilver. The remaining achievements involve breeding specific pairs of Pokemon, including referencing the fandom meme "Hot Skitty on Wailord Action", and concluded with a reward in celebration of the one-year anniversary of the site. March Additions The third set of additions introduces the Hoenn Gym Badges. The line-ups are taken from Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire. The remaining achievements require some form of collecting, be it a certain kind/species of Pokemon or a particular item. An achievement is also included that references the "It's Over 9000!" internet meme. April Additions The fourth set of additions introduces the Sinnoh Gym Badges. The line-ups are taken from Pokemon Platinum. The remaining achievements are similar to those from March, requiring the user to collect specific kinds/species of Pokemon or items. One in particular references a relatively-recently popular meme that draws attention to Youngster Joey, an NPC trainer from Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver who brags about his "top percentage" Rattata; the game code indicates his Pokemon is indeed impressive, with an Adamant Nature and IVs in each stat in the high 20s. May Additions The fifth (and final as of May 19th, 2010) set of additions is, as the first set, quite varied, incorporating some of the themes present in the other groups of achievements, such as different levels of interactions (in this case, summoning Pokémon, having certain species or types of Pokémon in your party, obtaining a certain number of items, and so on. This is also the largest addition yet, bringing in 30 new achievements. July Additions The Sixth set of additions introduces the Kantos Gym Leaders rematch badges ("plus badges"). Line-ups are taken from HeartGold/SoulSilver. The remaining achievements involve Shine Recorder based achievements and Vs. Seeker achievements.. The Sixth set also have couple party achievement.